The present invention relates generally to radar systems, and more particularly, to ripple suppression apparatus for use in millimeter wave radar systems, and the like.
The present invention is adapted to implement a three-term ripple suppression algorithm first documented in the IEEE Transactions on Aerospace and Electronics Systems, Volume AES-7, No. 6, November 1971, page 1087. Implementation of an algorithm of this type is necessary in radar systems employing Barker codes in order to suppress range sidelobes to an acceptable level.
Conventional implementations of a three-term ripple suppression algorithm generally require a larger number of integrated circuits or a custom large scale integrated circuit. A design employing a large scale integrated circuit would be relatively expensive to develop. Designs implemented with other than a large scale integrated circuit or the concepts of the present invention would be relatively cosily to produce, have a relatively large power requirement, and have a relatively large physical size. Prior implementations of the three-term ripple suppression algorithm are not reprogrammable.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for reprogrammable, three term ripple suppression apparatus for use in radar systems.